Akatsuki High
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: Welcome to Akatsuki High!A place to learn about shinobis best!44 spots now left.
1. Chapter 1

Haku of the Ice:Hey people again!!!Once again,I got this idea from Sapphire-chan!(eyes shine)She is soooo awesome.

Haku: (stares blankly because he doesn't know what to do)

Haku of the Ice: (glares at Haku)Don't just stand there!!Bring out the teachers!!!

Haku: (hurries to gather the teachers)

Haku of the Ice:I'm the principle!!!(smiles)I shall be kinder than Tsunade,also(points at chart that had appeared out of no where)We need more students!!!More people are going to the other school,"Rival High".Seriously,what is with the name?(rolls eyes)

Haku:Introduction time.

Haku of the Ice: (points at Itachi)Mr Uchiha,or you can call him Mr Itachi,whatsoever,anyways,he'll be teaching you about genjutsu and how to use that stupid Sharingan.

Itachi: (scowls)

Haku of the Ice:Next,(points at Konan)she's Miss Konan,or Mrs Pein Konan,which ever you prefer,if you love art,join her class and go home saying,"Look,Mom,look,Dad,I have an exploding clay!!!I'll make it explode!!"and then destroy your house.

Konan: (blushes at the words,"Mrs Pein Konan")

Haku of the Ice:Finally,the person who'll be in most of your classes no matter what subject you choose other than art and genjutsu,the great Pein,Sir Konan Pein,anyways,if you are lucky,you will receive a message like this:

**Dear Miss/Mr,**

**We are pleased to say that you are now a student of "Akatsuki High".Please come on the VERY NEXT day and those who do not,let's just say YOU'RE OUT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nah,just Tsunade,she entered my letter privately,but nothing I could do about ,please come on the 1****st**** of January 09(I know it's past that but anyways)Please wear what ever you feel comfy in!!!**

**Welcome,**

**The principle,Haku of the Ice**

Haku of the Ice:So,review and put down your details(such as names,hobbies,what subject you choose,your outfit,your eye colour,etc.)!!We currently have…Well look at that!!!We have 50 spaces!!!Get your place at Akatsuki High while there's still time!!!!

Haku:Bye then!!!!


	2. First few periods on your first day

Haku of the Ice:Okay, for :44 places left!!!HURRY!!!!Oh,and Deidara is now helping in Arts!

Haku of the Ice:Okay,time to get started!!!

Aimi Kanagawa

You were walking down the hallway and realized that no one was talking to you so feeling lonely,you started talking to yourself."Also,Japanese are trying to buy some land,what was it called?Ah,never mind that,if only I was the seller,I'd like,get a lot of money,"you mumbled when suddenly,BUMP!!!"Watch where're you're going!!"a voice snapped."S-sorry!"you cry."Never mind,"the voice grumbled and you realized it was the secretary,Kakuzu-or,as other people call him,Mr. Money-Face-,your crush;You smile and…

Choice(s):Talk to him

Leave in a hurry

Tell him how to make money.

Koyuki Arashi

You were on your way to your next class,Art(I think,you never said,sorry!!!)and chit-chatting with Naruto,Kiba and Hinata;You felt that you and Hinata were a bit the same,both were shy,barely spoke,and had pale skin while it was really Naruto and Kiba talking the most."I was like,'You can't beat me and Akamaru-"Kiba was saying,until Hinata interrupted him."Akamaru and I,"she said patiently but Kiba merely waved his hand at her and continued his story and you smile;What was even better than walking with your friends?BUMP!!!Your answer was in front of you;this person was not only your teacher,but your crush as well."Hello,hm,"Deidara s,iled in a friendly way and you blush while your other three friends were whispering behind your back,Naruto purposely pushes you and you end up kissing Deidara!!!!!!!!!You…

Choice(s):Pull back and hurry off

Pull back,mutter a sorry,_then_ run off

Blush and wait until Deidara pull back(Naruto will sooo get it then!!!)

Kurakay Uchiha

You were talking with Naruto and Sasuke;Every time you looked at Naruto you blushed,Sasuke saw you do that and wolf-whistled;You glare at him but Naruto seemed pretty oblivious to you remembered he was friends with that horrid Hinata(I reluctantly wrote this part;she rocks!)and he was smiling with her,suddenly you felt hurt;how could he do this to you?Sasuke punched your shoulder whispering in your ear,"He's asking you out,so say yes,I can tell you like him,my pal."You went red in the face."N-Naruto,I like y-you,"you blush;however,he only blinked."Why're you suddenly changing the subject?"he asked,and you went even redder seriously considering…

Choice(s):Run away crying

Punch Sasuke in the ribs

Snatch out a knife,keep it,and wait for the perfect moment to kill Sasuke

Uchiha Felicia

You went around in circles,feeling muddled."What class,what class,what cla—"Just then,you saw a boy stop in front of you."Hello,may I know what you're doing here?"He asked."Y-yes,"you stammer."I have ADD,s-so…"Your voice trailed off and the boy smiled."As your vice-principle,I shall bring you to the principle so you may find out your class,"he announced."T-thanks…"you mutter."I'm Haku,by the ways,"the boy added and you look up."Y-you look like a girl,"you giggle nervously and Haku smiled with a plain look that said,"I know."You guys set off…

Choice(s):Anything

Yuuki Yamasaki

You walk around saying,"Yesterday,yesterday,yesterday."in a cheerful voice as people were staring at your unusual eyes,but you choose to ignore them and without realizing,you went past the Art room which was on the 3rd floor,and instead,went to the 5th floor!!!!You freak out as you were going to be you suddenly see Konan."Mrs Pein Konan!!!"you yell;Konan turns around,spots you and smiles."Why,hello,Ms Yamasaki,"she said in a pleasant voice."I'm kinda lost!!"you say,feeling embarrassed but Konan just smiles at you and says,"Follow me!"

Choice(s):Follow Konan

Run away,what was Konan doing on the 5th floor when she should be teaching on the 3rd?

Sanyo Sugisaki

You were listening attentively to Sasori(while Deidara's being kissed) while Konan left to do "something".He was saying something about how to make the puppets evn stronger by adding more weapons and poison when there was a shout,"THERE'S AN INTRUDER!!!!"Sasori's eyes widened and he left saying,"Stay here,okay?Bye."Sasuke walked towards your seat and asked you out and you …

Choice(s):Run away blushing

Make an excuse

Say yes

Say no

Make an excuse and run away

Help Sasori in his search for the intruder ignoring Sasuke

That's it,please enjoy your first few periods!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.**_


End file.
